A known and unsolved problem, which challenges rescue forces such as the police and army on their day-to-day activity, includes the detection of hidden objects, such as weapons or explosives hidden behind a wall of a building, concealed on individuals, or underground. In-wall (or through wall) imaging solution may also be desirable for use as part as a hand held device such as a mobile device, e.g. smart phone tablet or PC for a variety of applications to provide the mobile devise user information related to data in areas that cannot be imaged via the devise's standard camera.
Known solutions for in-wall imaging include for example radio frequency (RF) and other sensing methods to penetrate wall materials and optimally estimate the content and structure of an object such as wall.
Other known solutions which include imaging objects and substances such as in-wall imaging, for example imaging walls made of hollow-blocks, drywalls, or walls composed of several layers (e.g. hollow block, plaster and ceramic), by directing confocal imaging of the medium are not sufficient and lack accuracy since, inherently, in-wall imaging includes imaging inhomogeneous objects, including hidden and unknown parameters and elements.
Prior methods and apparatus for in-wall or through wall imaging can be less than ideal in at least some respects. For example standard in-wall imaging solutions attempt to find reflectors (e.g. using a single pair of TX-RX antennas) rather than detect structure, and in most cases the performance deteriorates when operating in composite media such as hollow-blocks.
In view of the above it would be desirable to provide improved imaging device that overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems with the prior art.